The Saint, The Demon, and The Lonely God
by Anna Rose Tardis
Summary: Main Characters: The Tenth Doctor and Catherine Rose Turner(19-year-old girl, former companion, mother asked her to come home and stay home, poisoned/possessed a year later and the doctor takes her on a journey, has 2 sisters name Anna Rose and Danny(Daniel) Rose, mom: Lisa Rose, dad: Michael David)) The rest of the story is, well, spoilers. XD My first fanfiction. Hope you like it


"Listen to me. I need you to…" I tried to slow my breath. Getting excited would make it set in faster. I collapsed on the floor as slow as I could so I didn't scare Anna. "I need you to do something for me, okay?" I did my best to make it sound like everything was okay. "I've been poisoned. In a minute or two, I'm going to…change. I need you to hold me down until it wears off."

"How will I know you're back? What if I can't?" She looked at me for strength as she always did. She wouldn't be able to ever again. Not after tonight.

"We can have a code word. Doctor. Okay? And you're strong. I know, because you're my sister." I tried not to wince too much.

"Will you hurt me? Will you get hurt?" She was asking so many questions I was scared I would hurt her.

"No. I can never hurt you. The only person I'll be able to hurt is myself. No one else. Especially not you." I breathed in sharply as I turned over on to my back I started to shake. I looked at my hand as I lost control of it. Once the poison reached my brain, I wouldn't be able to control anything. "Just hold me down. Put my backpack on my legs then get on my chest and hold my arms. Now." The last thing I saw before I changed was my hands reaching for her neck. The last thought, run.

My sister was trying to claw at me. She lied. Her eyes were black as the starless sky. It wouldn't be long until I would lose control. How could I do this? I've never helped anyone. Tears were pouring down my face, burning her skin as they fell. I was never so scared in my life. I wanted to run. I wanted my daddy to come and save me, but he was running around while I tried to hold someone down who was twice my size. _Help me. _It had to have been an hour before anyone came. A man in a trench coat came running in. He scanned her with this weird blue thing and started scrambling around the cabin muttering about an antidote. He took the box away and tried to take me off of her.

"I need you to get off of her so I can help her. I'm the Doctor. I can help." He seemed so nice but Catherine gave me instructions.

"I can't. She said she would tell me a code word when I was supposed to get off."

"DOCTOR!" The voice sounded angry like it wanted to kill him. I screamed and ran into the Doctor's arms. He put me behind him and knelt beside Catherine's body. He took out a shot and plunged it into her side. The demon screamed out. I ran under the Doctor's trench coat. In a minute or two, Catherine was just shaking on the ground. I came out from his trench coat and he helped get me a glass of water.

"You were very brave to hold your sister down. I'm surprised you're that strong." He said as he handed me the glass.

"My sister told me what to do before she got possessed." I started to gulp my water. I was really tired.

"How did all this happen? What poisoned her?" He sat down on the floor to talk to me.

"I don't know she just came in the cabin bleeding and soaking because of the rain. She collapsed on the floor around an hour ago." Then Catherine started to groan like she got hit on the head.

"ANNA!" Catherine looked around for me. "Catherine!" I ran to hug her.

"An hour? That's impossible." I didn't know what he was talking about.

As my sister ran into me head-on, I winced and tried to not scream out. I felt like someone dropped a brick on every part of me. My side was throbbing and I felt like I hadn't had anything to drink for days.

"How did this happen?" I looked up at the sound of a familiar voice. The same trench coat, the same great hair, and the same lonely look in his eyes that made his smile so much more important.

"Doctor!" I nudged Anna over to the side and scrambled to stand up.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Hold on, not so fast. You need to sit down for a bit." He helped me over to the nearest chair and then asked Anna to bring me a glass of water. "Thank you. So, Catherine. How did this happen? Do you go looking for trouble?"

"Says the man who looks for trouble and asks people to come with him. I was running back here when I got lost or something. I can't remember, but this man attacked me. His face was hidden but he cut my hand with a poisoned blade. I managed to fight him off without any other problems, but I was already poisoned. Once I found the right path, I stumbled home. I came in the door at 7:30, told Anna what to do, and then I was possessed so I don't really remember any of that. That kind of poison is supposed to take an hour, right? So I ran into that man at 6:30." The Doctor was chuckling. "Oy, what's so funny?"

"It's only 7:40. Anna thought it was an hour. If it was an hour, you would've been dead." He didn't stop laughing.

"Um, how is that funny?" I could be dead and he was laughing at my sister's terrible judge of time. "Well, you're one to talk, Mr. Can't-Get-Anyone-Home-On-Time-I-End-Up-A-Year-Later!"

"Right, um, sorry." I rolled my eyes at him. Anna walked in with a glass filled to the top with water. I was surprised she didn't spill.

"Thank you. Doctor, how did I wake up? What did you do?"

"Gave you an antidote. Say, your sister is pretty strong to have held down a possessed 19-year-old for ten minutes. Are you going to stay here or come with me in the uh" He looked at Anna suspiciously. "Are you coming with me in the police car?"

"You changed the subject. You changed the subject really fast. Why do you want me to come with you a year after my mom made you take me home? What about Anna? What-

"Calm down. It is very necessary that you calm down." He was looking at me like he was telling me something that was life-or-death. After a few escapades with him a year ago, I calmed myself down as efficiently as possible and then continued the conversation.

"Why do you need me in the…police car?" He leaned in towards me and whispered something that would change life as I knew it.

"Now stay inside away from windows and doors. Stay as quiet as you can and don't let anyone in. Mom and Dad have keys, and Danny is in Mississippi. No one else should come near you as long as you're in the woods. Tell Mom and Dad that I went with the Doctor because I had no other choice. Tell them to get packed and leave as soon as possible. Tell them never to come back to this forest or this cabin. Tell them to get everything and everyone into the car before you open the garage door. Tell them I'll call soon and tell them this is the most important message they are going to receive and that it comes from the Doctor himself. And tell them I love them. Mom, Danny, and Dad." Even though I already left a voicemail and wrote a letter on the table, I wanted to make sure Anna could tell them too. "And I love you. I wish I didn't have to leave but I don't have any other choice. I love you and I'm proud. You were so brave tonight. And you can never tell anyone about my getting poisoned, okay?"

"Okay. I love you too." She grabbed hold of me and seemed to be holding on for dear life. I looked to the Doctor, pleading with the look on my face that I wouldn't have to leave. He shook his head. So we got into the second car in the garage and were careful not to let anything in as we left. I tried to keep calm but I could feel fear starting its way toward me like a figure in the dark waiting to strike.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." That was all he said.


End file.
